Federation's Sword Online
by Sundew99
Summary: Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, student of Starfleet Academy, enters a massive simulation to prepare for a massive conflict. However, things go out of hand as the creator of the simulator, Akihiko Kayba, traps them all inside. If you die in here, you're dead in real life too. The only way to escape is to conquer the galaxy. (Generally different from the original story - few minor OCs.)
1. Chapter 1

"Asuna…"

Over these years they were trapped here, 4,000 of the 15,000 Academy students who were in this simulation died; not just in the sim, but in real life as well.

In this battle alone, 5000 more were killed.

Now, Asuna had joined them.

Kirito could only stare in horror and shock. Kirito failed his promise, and his wife was dead.

He wanted to raise hell, scream, destroy Kayaba, order weapons to be fired at the Kayaba's ship, but he couldn't.

Was Kayaba laughing? Pitying him? He didn't know. It didn't matter anymore.

Two Quantum torpedoes fired from Kayaba's red plated Sovereign-class battleship.

Kirito made no effort to dodge.

…

…

…

-2 years ago-

ENTER LOGIN INFORMATION:

USERNAME: *********

PASSWORD: *******

LOGIN ACCEPTED.

WELCOME, KIRITO.

INFORMATION WILL BE GIVEN TO YOU AS THE SIMULATION PROGRESSES.

The simulation started. Kazuto awoke, and found himself inside a Federation star base, crew quarters. He quickly recalled the reason he came here, to ensure he remembered.

Two weeks ago, a ship – the U.S.S. Premonition, arrived. After a heated warming given to the leaders of the United Federation of Planets of a massive invasion of the Alpha quadrant. What the threat was, we could not say.

If any other captain had come to say this, it would be discarded as fear mongering. However, history had shown that the any warning from the U.S.S. Premonition was always one that was true. The three times the premonition and her crew appeared, their predictions were absolutely correct, and saved the Federation all three times.

Thus, Starfleet was not going to ignore this. Since the Romulans, Cadarssians and Dominion may view the mass training of personnel as preparation for war against them, it was decided that they would be trained in Holodeck. However, they would need all these individuals to work together, so they would all be placed in the same situation. Since no easily hidden Holodeck would be possible to accommodate 17,000 students, they would use Nervegear, which, once attached to their heads, would allow their consciousness to enter the simulation, powered by the massive supercomputer Aincrad.

Kazuto opened his PADD, looking at the simulation.

/*****/

SIMULATION: "Federation's Sword Online" - CONQUEST TYPE A2-1

This massive simulation was to prepare for the invasion. In this scenario, the players would be working with the Klingons and Romulans against a massive Species 8472 invasion. The map of the Alpha Quadrant looked mostly the same, however the size of the Romulans Star Empire, Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets were all crammed into one section of the Galaxy, while the rest was marked as Species 8472 Territory. The 17,000 players would control everything; Diplomatic affairs, Colonization, Ship construction, and of course, the actual battles.

For the first 12 hours, no ship movements are made by any side. This gives players time to adjust.

The simulation ends when either the Species 8472 or Federation are completed eliminated from the Alpha Quadrant. Once this happens, everyone is removed from the simulation. A set of computers with complicated algorithms would evaluate their performance based on various factors.

Players can enter and leave the simulation any time they want, but of course, Higher grades for those who are in the simulation longer. Furthermore, while players can respawn, it reflects poorly on their grade.

The Starting Federation Fleet is rather large at 36 Ships. This consists of;

\- 7 Akira-class Cruisers

\- 5 Sovereign-class battleships

\- 4 Galaxy-class command cruisers

\- 4 Nebula-class strike cruisers

\- 4 Saber-class destroyers

\- 3 Defiant-class heavy assault destroyers

\- 3 Cheyenne-class heavy escorts

\- 3 Steamrunner-class light cruisers

\- 3 Miranda-class light cruisers

/*****/

Kazuto, or rather his avatar, Kirito, stood up and made his way outside the door of his quarters. After a short elevator ride down, he could see that the simulation had recreated Spacedock perfectly; the size, color, and even plants were near-perfect.

However, Kirito didn't like how loud it was. In fact, most of the other 17,000 must have logged in at this point as well. As more of a Solo, he preferred to work with a team of computer holograms, and he did just fine at the Academy. He headed right to the spacedock. If the Players were forming crews for the ships, he could get his own before they arrived.

He started to make a dash for the Hangar, passing by many individuals amidst conversations, and several NPC vendors. He went down a narrow corridor, but stopped when someone shouted "Hey, wait up!"

Somewhat irritably, Kirito turned around and saw a red haired boy, struggling to catch up with him. He let the stranger catch his breath, and his suit color was red.

"What's up?"

"You look like you know your way around here! I mean, you've just started and you already have a captain rank!"

Kirito passively made a movement to hide his rank from his status bar. Yes, he did practice in the preliminary sessions, and he studied extensively, and did testing with the simulator - so the system had judged him worthy of being a captain in this.

"Yeah… this is my first day. Could you give me some tips?"

He could…

But on the other hand, the ship he wanted – A defiant-class destroyer – was popular type of vessel, and given their few number, wouldn't have too many of them.

"Yeah, I don't know if-"

He slapped his hands together in a clap in front of him, and then lowered his head in a bow.

"Please, I'm beggin' you! Look, my name's Klein, good to meet ya."

"Alright, I'm Kirito."

Several hours passed. Kirito showed Klein all the basics of starships; the systems, warp drive, and some of the basic overviews of being a tactical officer/crewmember. Kirito actually started to enjoy it, and Klein seemed to be quite eager to learn as well. Even though this was all a simulation, it felt so real – as if he were there himself.

"So, want to learn more about the individual starships?"

"You know it!" Klein responded eagerly. However, he looked down for a moment, to hear his stomach rumble. "But the thing is… I'm really hungry. I have to log out."

Kirito couldn't help but chuckle.

"Too bad the food here on satisfies your hunger virtually."

"I guess it's off to the Replicator for me! Besides, the battles don't start until tomorrow, so it can wait!"

"I guess…"

"Hey. I was going to meet up with some friends in the simulation as well. I don't know what you're up to after this so, if you want, you can add them to your contact list..."

To this, Kirito sighed. It wasn't as if he disliked people; but he was at heart, a solo player. Although he enjoyed his time with Klein, he didn't want to blow it out of proportion. However, his silence spoke volumes; Klein responded with;

"No, it's cool, no pressure. I can just introduce you to them some other time!"

"Yeah, sorry… Thanks anyway."

"Hey, it should be me doing all the thanking. I promise I'll pay you back one day for all your help – virtually, that is. Thanks for everything. Really."

Kirito couldn't help but feel a smile fall on his face.

"If there's anything else you want to know, feel free to message me."

"I'll do that."

With that, Klein made a cheeky grin and turned around to sign out. Before Kirito could get far however, Klein said something rather strange...

"Huh? The logout button is gone…"


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER 2—

A puzzled Asuna searched the menu. The logout switch was gone. She really wanted to rest – this was start of her second semester at Starfleet academy, and while she liked this simulator, she much needed to get back to her real self and unpack her things.

This semester, she decided to enroll in an interesting simulator program the academy had created, at the eager recommendation from her friend Lisbeth. After reading the lengthy description and some joking pleading, Asuna decided she would enter this simulation with her. It was a bit of a busy first day. She examined the galactic map ("We don't even start with Earth, for goodness sake! Why is Spacedock here?"), looking around the station ("Is this how Spacedock is? It's actually pretty cool!"), checking her rank ("I'm a command type… but only an ensign.") And getting used to the… simulated quarters? ("Why do we need this? We have our own dormitory at the Academy campus."). She spent most of the day with Lisbeth.

"Hey Liz… where is the logout button?"

Lisbeth turned around, with a confused look, but with a bit of worry at the same time.

"At the bottom of the options menu. Don't you see it…?"

"It's not there. Look…."

Lisbeth extended her right hand, opening the menu. To her shock, her logout function was gone too.

"Wha… W-Well, it has to be a bug! Yeah..!"

Then, a somewhat loud sound was played, indicating that there was a server wide announcement.

"I'm sure most of you have already noticed an item missing from your main menus - the log out button. Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game. I repeat, this is not a defect.  
This is how "Federation's Sword Online" was designed to be."

The way Kayaba – the designer of the simulation - said it sent chills down Asuna's spine. She looked to Lisbeth – this had to be a joke right? A prank? It wasn't April First, either. Just before she could open her mouth to speak, Kayaba continued.

"You cannot log yourselves out of this, and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the "NerveGear" from your head. If anyone attempts to do so, a transmitter inside the NerveGear will discharge a microwave signal into your skull, destroying your brain and ending your life."

This chilled Asuna even further. She shakily said, "That can't be true, right?" and turned to look at Lisbeth. However, she had already fallen, with a mortified expression on her face. Her response didn't make Asuna feel any better either:

"He's not… I've studied the transmitter myself. The transmitter's signals in the headgear work just like microwaves. If the safety's disabled, it could fry your brain, and…"

That silence spoke volumes. Asuna felt cold – and fear. Fear beyond anything she had felt before. Unfortunately, the one to break the silence was Kaaba again.

"As you can see, galaxy-wide media outlets have round-the-clock coverage of everything, including the deaths. At this point, it's safe to assume the likelihood of a NerveGear being removed is minimal at best.  
I hope this brings you a little comfort as you try to clear the simulation. It's important to remember the following:

There is no longer any way to respawn within the game.  
If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system... forever.  
And the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain.  
There is only one way for a player to escape now - you must clear the game.

To clear the game, you have to conquer the 90% of the galaxy – Defeat the Klingons, Romulans, Cadarsians and any other groups that may stand in your way.  
Right now, the galaxy has been reset – you're on spacedock above Begiin IV. Sol is the only system the federation has. The Klingons on have Q'onos, and Romulans only hold Romulus.

Every other system is held by hostile millitas – enemies of federation, past and present. No system will join you without a fight.

Right now, you are probably wondering:  
Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of the simulator and NerveGear, do this?  
Ultimately, my goal was a simple one.  
The reason I created this was to find the best of the best students at the Academy, and root out those who will survive.

As you can see, I have achieved my goal.  
This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Federation's Sword Online.  
Players, I wish you the best of luck."

Asuna froze. What should she do? What could she do?

Someone was trying to contact Lisbeth. She tapped her commbadge to respond.

"T-This is Lisbeth."

"Lisbeth!? I'm sure you heard that announcement. Our group is having a meeting right now. I'm beaming you over!"

"Wait! I'm with a friend-"

Before Lisbeth could continue, she was beamed away. Asuna now truly felt lost. As the gravity of the situation weighed on her, she wanted to cry, but couldn't.

She didn't have any experience in any vessel.

She was good, but by no means 'the best of the best'.

She needed a miracle to escape.

She may never see her family again.

Something suddenly snapped inside her. All feelings of despair gone, she hardened her emotions.

"I'm going to survive."

-Elsewhere, in the real universe-

Aincrad was for whatever reason, nigh-indestructible. The massive hull of the Galaxy-class U.S.S. Aquila moved closer to starbase-sized Aincrad. It was joining three other ships, the Norway-class U.S.S. Mantra, and two Galaxy-class ships, the U.S.S. Timeless and the U.S.S. Porcelain. Both ships were firing upon Aincrad, but seemingly doing no damage whatsoever. On the bridge of the Aqulia, was a worried black-haired girl, the tactical officer – Suguha, Kirito/Kazuto's sister.

"We're in range Captain." She said to Captain Amato. "We're ready to fire."

Amato nodded at her. "Fire when ready."

Through the echo of space, the sounds of phasers and photon torpedoes hitting the shields of Aincrad rang. Their barrage continued – doing no damage, even as more ships – the Sovereign Class U.S.S. Enterprise–E, accompanied by two London-class Transports – The U.S.S. Renegade and the U.S.S. Seminar - entered the system.

"Sir, we have a message from the Enterprise-E."

The voice of Captain Picard was heard.

"Attention to all Federation vessels in this sector, hold your fire. Even if we are successful in destroying Aincrad, we may end the lives of those inside the simulation. We have brought teams of both technicians and military personnel; hopefully they can end this crisis."

As the sounds of fire died away, Suguha bit her lip. Under her breath, she whispered "Just hang in there Kazuto. We'll get you out."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since Kayaba's announcement. After seeing students have panic attacks and some go insane, he realised that Kayaba had been telling the truth – he really would only be getting the best of the best from the simulation… Only they would survive.

Kayaba wasn't lying about everything not going without a fight. Yesterday, three Lyran Heavy crusiers attacked Spacedock. While panicked students powered the weapons of the ship, some groups of students went aboard vessels to help stop the attack. Of the three ships that participated; the Nebula-class U.S.S. Emerald, the Saber-class U.S.S. Obsidian and the Akira-Class U.S.S. Violin, Only the Emerald and Obsidian survived the attack.

That battle, on the first day, marked the deaths of 183 of their peers.

Kirito frowned as he sat down inside a massive conference room; He was starting to doubt whether or not space dock actually had a conference hall this large – The 17,000 had been gathered here, by an experienced officer – Diabel. Kirito noted he saw him once or twice in the simulator's testing phases.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get this Meeting started. Thank you all for coming, Good to see you. My name is Diabel. I know some of you may be disagreements with this, but for this task, I will assume command of our entire Navy."

Before Diabel could continue, a man with orange hair and a tall, stocky body stepped forward. His face looked as if it always had a scowl plastered to it.

"Hold on a sec. My name's Kiabou, got that? Before we continue, I need to get something off my chest. We all know that 180 of us that were killed last night? Well, some of you need to apologize right now!"

"Are you referring to the more experienced students?" Diabel responded, with a bit of concern and caution in his voice. "The ones that were assigned Captain ranks, and those who tested the simulator before majority of the students entered, or 'beta testers'? "

Kirito tensed up. That meant that he was one of those 'beta testers'. He wondered if he should say something, to diffuse this situation. There were only a few hundred or so who were assigned captain ranks. But he didn't need to do anything, A large, dark skinned Vulcan came up to Kiabou. It occurred to Kirito that this program was only tested for humans at Starfleet Academy.

"Kiabou, correct? My name is Agil. I want to be sure of what you are trying to say. You say that the 'beta testers' are responsible for the deaths of those yesterday, correct? And they should apologize?"

Kiabou clearly didn't like where this was going. He nervously responded, but still gruffly, "yeah." To this, Agil frowned. With the monotone, serious and formal way of speaking Vulcans were known for, he responded.

"So, you are suggesting when Spacedock was attacked, the 'beta testers' should have had taken complete control of the situation? They should have personalized everyone's orders, sent the entire fleet to handle the invaders, whilst more than half of the students were delirious and panicked?"

Kiabou growled at him, and tried to answer, but Agil wasn't fully finished yet.

"Do not forget, only they would have the knowledge and experience required to pilot and utilize such ships on short notice. More likely than not, most of the people who died yesterday were beta testers themselves."

Agil stared at Kiabou, as if waiting for his counter argument. When he provided none, Kiabou shot Agil an angry glare before taking his seat, and Agil too his soon after.

"Ahem… as I originally wanted to say, I want everyone to form groups and enter one of the thirty-nine ships in our navy, and organize your ships into fleets of four."

With the press of a button, Diabel brought up a display on everyone's PADD; it showed each ship, and what positions it needed. Within ten minutes, people where choosing their roles on multiple vessels, and it was also becoming clear who was leading what group. He couldn't help but notice that Diabel had taken command of one of the Sovereign-class flagships – The U.S.S. Mot. He noticed a girl next to him – she had a cloak wrapped around her… the only person to do so. However, she was alone. Kirito moved over towards her. He wasn't sure if she was a solo like him or just left out. He noticed her head turn towards him, and said; "So, you got left out too, huh?"

She shook her head slightly; "Not even." She responded flatly. "It just seems that everyone already has their friends." Kirito nodded. "You're a solo then? Why don't we party up?"  
With that, Kirito sent a group invitation to Asuna, who tentatively accepted.

Then, an alarm played through the PADD – Kirito pondered for a moment if it was another attack. The computer did report that an event occurred; the Borg opened up a Transwarp gate in one sector away from them, and assimilated the species that were there. That was bad. Not only because it was so close, but because the Borg didn't need sleep or rest. If they could open a transwarp gate, they could bring in as many Borg ships as Aincrad allowed – and since there was not even mild slowdown when 17,000 people in Spacedock and 40 ships in the connected shipyard – That could very well be in the thousands.

Instantly, the room erupted into panic; Diabel did his best to calm everyone down, but it he ultimately had to agree to with everyone. The Assault would be launched into the System – Alaris (Which Kirito still doubted existed) – right now. Within minutes, people began to file out, while some simply transported to ships. Kirito walked over to the shipyard. He couldn't really tell because of the hood, but he was certain felt Asuna's eyes peering into his back, curiously.

Looking out the window of spacedock, it confirmed that most of the people here were complete rookies; Most of the ships were warping to Alaris completely out of time; they were warping as fleets, but not enough to co-ordinate with the other groups. Furthermore, at least one of the ships hadn't been launched from the Docks entirely.

Kirito frowned. He didn't see any defiant-class ships. He opened up the menu to reveal that not just one, but FOUR ships hadn't been used. He looked among them, and still no defiant – He settled on the Saber class, U.S.S. Pingxing. He entered himself into the captain's position.

The PADD updated itself with information.

 _-USS Pingxing-_

Captain - Kirito

He started to walk towards the ship, but he noticed another popup on the menu.

 _-USS Pingxing-_

Captain - Kirito

First Officer - Asuna

He looked over to Asuna. He wasn't too sure how he felt about that. He'd rather fight alone and with the holographic crew members. However, If this were just a normal simulation, he'd be fine taking her along. But this wasn't a normal simulation: it was one of life and death. He fought with a reckless style – and that would put Asuna in real danger.

"Don't come with me."

He instantly regretted how hostile he sounded, as he felt Asuna flinch back. She responded with caution in her voice, but with a twinge of hostility. "We're a team, aren't we?"

"Exactly. That's why you'll take the more durable ship."

He walked over to her, and pointed to the Cheyenne-class U.S.S. Astrea. He saw her hesitate for a second, but she complied.

 _-USS Pingxing-_

Captain - Kirito

 _-USS Astrea-_

Captain - Asuna


	4. Chapter 4

Asuna sat down in the Captain's chair. Once she sat down, she commanded the computer to generate the holographic crew. The system – the ship's probably; the computer probably wasn't expected to handle such a request – buffered slightly, but generated an entire crew. The crew seemed so lifelike, that you'd think they were real people themselves.

"Captain, the Pingxing is hailing us."

Asuna nodded. The main viewport of the bridge changed to show her the bridge of Kirito's seat, with the man in question in the captain's seat. She couldn't be too sure, but Kirito looked more… alive.

Kirito nodded. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Once we're there, stick with me."

As the computer counted down to warp, Asuna couldn't help but feel a small bit of terror. She was going to enter a warzone. However, he knew she couldn't hesitate – this was a kill or be killed simulation, and if she ever wanted to return home, she had to do this. Before she had any time to think any further, the Astrea hit warp.

***.***

When they warped into the sector, Kirito was prepared for the worst. He was horrified at the tons of debris scattered everywhere. He ordered the computer to scan the debris. Much to his relief and surprise, none of the smoldering wrecks were federation vessels; It turns out the Lyrans that attacked Spacedock yesterday originated from here; and the time that the Borg had used to destroy the remaining ships, The groups of federation ships managed to reorganized themselves into a formation of sorts; at the bare minimum, the larger Galaxy-class and Sovereign-Class ships were attempted to draw the attention of the main Borg ships, while the other federation took advantage of this by funnelling all their power into their weapons. He also noticed the other Saber-class and Defiant-class ships.

However, it was not perfect. Most of the fleet was all over the place, and smaller borg ships – Assimilator-class, spheres and diamonds littered the federation fleet formation. Some ships weren't assaulting the ones that were attacking the Flagships. Many were locked in smaller battles, and heavily damaged ships had no real safe area to retreat or repair.

Kirito's heart sank as he saw the first causality of the battle; a Borg Sphere fired a pair of torpedoes, destroying a damaged Steamrunner-Class ship, which, in an attempt to dodge, was hit. It exploded into ball of flames. Kirito didn't even see the name, and didn't really want the computer to tell him who just died. Mechanically, the Borg sphere fired a phaser through the wreckage. Kirito was puzzled for a moment, and then realised the Steamrunner ship wasn't attempting to dodge; she was trying to shield an even more damaged Miranda -Class vessel. The phaser cut a hole in its hull; He took a look at the hull of the Miranda class – 0.832%. One more shot and it would be destroyed. Kirito needed to move quickly.

***.***

Asuna looked in horror as she saw the Steamrunner ship go up in flames. Normally, she'd wouldn't be horrified by the fact that people died in a simulation; however, they actually died in real life too. She did her best to let that not sink in at the moment. She knew that she would need to act quickly.

"Everyone!" She wasn't too sure what the computer needed her to ask to move, so she had gone with calling for 'everyone' instead.

"Move the Astrea to protect that ship!"

Responding immediately, her ship had already moved to shield the Miranda-class. Another phaser fired from the sphere, but made a dull crash on the Astrea's bubble-like shield.

"Captain, shields are holding at 80 percent!" One of the holograms responded.

"Okay! Fire back!"

The computer paused for a moment, before a window appeared in the corner of the main viewport that read [AUTO-FIRE MODE ACTIVATED]. She'd never been on any ships that were in combat until today, so she figured that the computer would do a better job than she did. As the Astrea began to fire, she noticed Kirito ships strafe past the sphere, firing several weapons in set intervals. It was at that moment that it became clear to Asuna that Kirito knew a lot more about this simulation that he was letting on; Yes, he displayed he was relatively experienced when he picked out the ships, but he could have just known about the details of the ships. Was he one of those 'beta testers'?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the Borg sphere's hull dropped to zero perecent and exploded into flames… in a similar way to that other ship did. "Target destroyed." One of the holograms responded. Before she could ponder any further, another borg ship came onto the radar, reminding her that the battle just begun…

***.***

The rest of the battle went by in a blur – with surprisingly low casualties. Everything went very well.

Until the end, that is.

With most of the Borg ships destroyed – or would be finished off shortly – victory was close in sight. But then…

"Everyone! Clear the way! We'll finish them off!"

Kirito knew that was a horrible idea the transwarp GATE, as the name implied, would be a gateway to the Delta quadrant. So, as Diabel's ship sped past the other members of the fleet, Kirito shouted a warning, only to realize that he wasn't linked up to the rest of the fleet's chat. Diabel and his ship may very well have managed even then; a volley of phasers and photon torpedoes erupted from Diabel's ships, causing explosions and lowering the hull percentage on the Transwarp gate. That hope was dashed when a pair of cubes emerged from the Transpwarp gate, shielding it from the hits that would have destroyed it.

The Mot didn't even have a chance to retreat; One of the cubes activated their holding beams, holding Diabel and his ship in place while they tore through it. Kirito was spared hearing the dying screams of the Mot's crew.

Then, all hell broke loose. With the Commander out of action, everywhere began to panic, with ships falling out of formation and other's trying to adjust. In the ensuing chaos, he watched another ship – the U.S.S. Coral, Akira-class – go up in flames, as it's escorts panicked and left it defenseless.

"Run a scan on the transwarp gate! Give me shields and hull, and systems!"

"Yes, captain. Shields at 0%, Hull is at 23.27%. Sensors are down, shield generator down, weapons down. Main power is online, and hull is stable."

"Exact numbers on the hull."

"Yes, captain."

Kirito glanced at the numbers that appeared on the left hand side of the main viewport. Running some quick calculations on the numbers, one solid volley of attacks; each one of his weapons, if fired once, would not be enough to destroy the transwarp gate… Unless he took all the power off the shields and sensors. If he pulled the energy off those and into the weapon systems, it should be enough to cross the threshold. He'd be blind except for the main viewport, and he'd have no sensors to get any readings on any nearby Borg ships. Kirito initially decided against that idea, but as another ship – the Galaxy-Class U.S.S. Raider also began to explode, it sealed his decision.

He assigned each of the Pingxing's weapons into four groups, A through D. Each weapon group would approximately take one second to fire. He did this to ensure that the maximize damage from each set, so the diverted power would operate at maximum efficiency and not suffer any damage fall-off from being diverted to multiple weapons at once. Four seconds of continuous fire, and seven more to approach. That's all he needed.

"Alright, power to engines! Cut as much power from the shields and sensors as possible and divert them to engines, and begin moving us to these co-ordinates!"

Kirito brushed off warnings the computer tried to give him, as his ship sped ahead. Making a larger arc, Kirito counted down in his head, calming himself.

It all comes to this. Hopefully, he'll make it through.

"Switch all available power to weapons!"

 _Now!_

"Fire weapons set A!"

The first shots rang. Hull down to 17.13%.

"Fire Set B!"

Hull down to 11.27%

"Fire Set D!"

Hull down to 5.01%.

What Kirito didn't realize however, was that a borg ship was approaching him; a cube. As the last volley of phasers and torpedoes came from Kirito's ship, the last torpedoes collided with the cube instead, leaving the Transpwarp gate an excruciatingly low 1.02%. At the same time, a tractor beam locked onto his ship, preventing him from moving any further.

"Dammit, switch powers back to shields-"

But before the power could be switched, a phaser ripped through the ship's hull, sending a massive quake throughout the vessel.

"Hull down to 20.43%! All of weapon set B and set C is offline. Shields are offline."

Kirito knew he screwed up. He could only give off a slight frown, knowing that the next hit would be the end of him. Ironically, of all the things he could have thought of at the moment, he only could think;

 _…_ _There are limits to what a solo player can do._

 _***.***_

 _END OF TURN MAP: (remove [])_ _http:[]/imgur.[]com/gallery/N5W6jtV/new_


End file.
